A Borboleta e o Corvo
by Ireth Hollow
Summary: E a borboleta de asas escarlates esvoaçava em torno do corvo negro. Tom/Ginny


**A Borboleta e o Corvo**

_por Ireth Hollow_

* * *

Durante todos aqueles meses em que escrevera no diário, Ginny sempre soube que Tom era diferente. Como não o poderia ser, tendo em conta que era o único que se disponibilizava para ouvir os seus lamentos e os seus desejos? Mais do que isso, ele era o único que a fazia esquecer que era a sétima filha, para sempre condenada a viver na sombra dos irmãos. Ele era o único que conseguia fazer com que ela se sentisse especial.

No entanto, enquanto se dirigia à Ala Hospitalar, não conseguia associar a palavra _especial_ a si mesma. Talvez porque se encontrasse coberta de pó e lágrimas, talvez porque o discurso dos seus pais alternasse entre preocupação e repreensão tão rapidamente que a confundia.

Ou talvez porque Tom já não era Tom, mas sim Lord Voldemort.

Sim, era isso: sentia-se traída. Afinal, não passara de mais um peão naquele jogo de poder, de mais um engodo para atrair Harry, de mais uma pessoa que se deixara ludibriar por Aquele Cujo Nome Era Temido. E, por Merlin, alguém assim nunca poderia ser importante, quanto mais _especial_.

Mais lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto da menina. Em resposta, os seus pais cessaram de a repreender pela sua imprudência, limitando-se a expressar o alívio que sentiam por ela estar viva. Ela, contudo, nem reparou nessa mudança de atitude; só conseguia ouvir a voz de Dumbledore, revelando a identidade do seu maravilhoso Tom, vezes sem conta.

Como pudera deixar-se enganar tão facilmente? Porque não estranhara o insistente interesse dele por Harry? Porque não detectara o enfado camuflado por todas aquelas gentis palavras? Porquê ela, logo ela? Porquê, porquê, porquê?

Não tinha respostas para tais perguntas. Nem sequer tinha a certeza de querer obter essas respostas… temia deparar-se com algo que a fizesse sofrer ainda mais. No entanto, havia algo sobre o qual ela não podia evitar pensar: o seu futuro. O que seria dela? O director já garantira que não seria punida pelos seus actos… mas como poderia sair impune, depois de todo o mal que causara, ainda que sem se dar conta? Não lhe parecia certo que todos aqueles que foram petrificados não fossem vingados, ou que todos meses de terror fossem, simplesmente, esquecidos. Não, ela teria de pagar, teria de haver algum preço pelo que fizera.

Sentiu que alguém lhe colocava um copo nas mãos e a incitava a beber. Um cheiro levemente amoniacal queimou-lhe as narinas, conseguindo trazê-la de volta à realidade. Não obstante, era tarde demais: no seu transe, levara o copo aos lábios e já tragara grande parte daquela mistela – que, por sinal, sabia tão mal como cheirava. Fez uma careta, mas engoliu tudo, pensando que aquilo já poderia ser considerado parte do seu castigo. Porém, os castigos não costumam incluir recompensas, pois não? E o que era uma chávena de chocolate como aquela que se seguiu ao remédio, senão uma recompensa? Não parecia certo estar a deliciar-se, quando deveria estar a suportar a sua punição…

Uma corrente de ar frio percorreu-lhe a face, chamando-lhe a atenção para uma janela semi-aberta. Mais precisamente, para o que estava pousado no parapeito: uma pequena borboleta de asas escarlates. Parecia tão frágil e, ao mesmo tempo, tão graciosa! E havia algo mais, algo que lhe dava um certo encanto: uma despreocupada segurança. Sim, era isso, a borboleta parecia estar certa de que nada lhe poderia fazer mal… Era uma grande ingenuidade, na opinião de Ginny.

Olhando em redor, compreendeu que não era a única ocupante da Ala Hospitalar. Os seus pais conversavam com Madam Pomfrey, no gabinete desta. Muitas camas estavam rodeadas por uma cortina branca, indicando que alguém se encontrava ali a repousar. Provavelmente, tratava-se dos alunos que tinham sido petrificados e, agora, reanimados, tal como Dumbledore assegurara. Sentiu-se ligeiramente melhor, ao saber que não tinha causado a morte de ninguém.

Por mera curiosidade, voltou a encarar a janela, questionando-se acerca do paradeiro da estranha borboleta. Ela continuava lá, batendo as asas ocasionalmente, mas sem nunca levantar voo. Parecia estar à espera de algo…

Nesse momento, os passos dos seus pais alertaram-na da sua presença. De imediato, colocou-se de modo a ocultar o insecto, como se quisesse guardar aquela visão só para si. Ninguém estranhou a sua atitude e, após algumas palavras e uma breve despedida, voltou a ficar sozinha com a borboleta. Madam Pomfrey apagara as luzes, não obstante, continuava a distinguir uma leve coloração rubra a cintilar à luz do luar.

A solidão da borboleta parecia um reflexo da sua própria existência, o que apenas contribuiu para lhe aguçar a curiosidade. Estava decidida a observá-la, até que o cansaço vencesse a sua mortificação interna.

De súbito, a borboleta esvoaçou para outro parapeito, como se se sentisse ameaçada. Na opinião de Ginny, tal reacção não tinha razão de ser e, sobretudo, não se adequava ao temperamento calmo e ingénuo dela. Algo não estava bem…

Um bater de asas demasiado forte, vindo da janela entreaberta, esclareceu-a: um corvo negro, grande e imponente, acabava de se juntar à população da Ala Hospitalar. Os seus olhos negros de azeviche fitaram a ruiva por instantes, antes de se focarem na sua presa. Eram os olhos de um predador, de um assassino nato.

A luz da Lua dava um certo brilho metálico ao negro das penas da ave, tornando-a ainda mais majestosa e, de um modo deveras retorcido, atractiva. Tal sensação parecia ser partilhada pela borboleta, que, em vez de fugir para longe, se mantinha a um metro de distância, pairando suavemente. Também ela fitava o recém-chegado, mais com interesse do que propriamente medo.

A ruiva não pôde deixar de se surpreender com a ingenuidade do pequeno insecto. Será que não percebia que estava demasiado perto de um predador nato? Será que não tinha receio de perder a sua vida? Ou será que, simplesmente, não lhe ocorrera que deveria temer tal visitante?

O objecto dos pensamentos angustiados de Ginny deu-lhe ainda mais motivos de assombro, ao aproximar-se, primeiro hesitantemente, depois mais confiantemente, do grande corvo negro. E, por Merlin, a sua coragem – ou loucura – era tanta que posou mesmo ao alcance do bico da ave!

O coração da jovem ressentia-se da preocupação que a invadira, batendo tão depressa como no instante em que Tom saíra do diário, poucas horas antes. Tal recordação fê-la estremecer, contudo, não a impediu de continuar a observar o desenrolar da cena.

O corvo estava tão imóvel que quase poderia ser confundido com uma estátua, não fosse o facto de, ocasionalmente, abanar as penas da cauda. Parecia estar à espera da oportunidade certa para atacar… Sim, porque ele ia, mais tarde ou mais cedo, atacar a sua presa. Era algo que se reflectia no modo como olhava o insecto e, até, na sua imobilidade de predador.

Entretanto, a borboleta escarlate decidira esvoaçar com leveza um pouco acima do parapeito da janela, exibindo as suas qualidades de bailarina. Porque ela só podia estar a dançar, voando com tamanha graciosidade, para cima e para baixo, em círculos e espirais. Quase como se quisesse manter os olhos do corvo em si…

Ginny estava tão embalada por aquele bailado que levou alguns instantes a compreender o que realmente tinha sucedido. Num momento, via uma borboleta bailarina e um corvo empedernido; no outro, o corvo perseguia não uma, mas duas borboletas, por entre um ruído de asas a bater. Não sabia de onde surgira a segunda borboleta; quase podia jurar que ela adivinhara que o corvo ia atacar a sua congénere e aparecera para a salvar. De facto, a recém-chegada deixou de fugir, limitando-se a enfrentar o atacante com as poucas armas que possuía: velocidade e coragem.

O corvo não parou, nem optou por perseguir a outra presa. Simplesmente, investiu em direcção à que a confrontava, certo de já ter conquistado o seu alimento. Não contava, contudo, com a força sobrenatural da sua oponente, nem com a sua capacidade de resistência. Perseguiu-a infrutiferamente, tentou abocanhá-la com o seu bico assassino, deixou que ela se escapasse graciosamente por entre as suas garras. Finalmente, já em desespero, a ave voou a toda a velocidade atrás dela, acabando por se estatelar contra a parede. E a borboleta sobrevivente esvoaçou por entre as penas negras que se tinham soltado, calma e confiantemente. Um raio de Lua escolheu esse momento vitorioso para incidir sobre ela, revelando umas asas de um branco tão puro que quase poderia ferir o olhar de quem a observasse.

Derrotada, a ave apressou-se a abandonar a Ala Hospitalar, deixando que a justa vencedora fosse ao encontro da sua semelhante de asas vermelhas. Juntas, efectuaram algo que pareceu à ruiva uma estranha e esvoaçante dança da vitória, extraordinariamente semelhante à que os seus irmãos realizavam quando ganhavam os jogos de Quidditch.

Ginny continuou a seguir com o olhar o trajecto dos insectos, no entanto, os seus pensamentos já seguiam outro rumo. Pensava no medo e no sofrimento que se desprendera da borboleta escarlate, aquando do ataque do corvo. Era em tudo semelhante aos seus próprios sentimentos, quando descobrira que Tom era, afinal, Lord Voldemort. E, contudo, a felicidade que se adivinhava agora naquele par vitorioso em nada se parecia com o seu actual estado de espírito… pelo menos, por enquanto. Talvez ela também estivesse destinada a celebrar junto do seu salvador, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Talvez ela também tivesse direito a uma segunda oportunidade, sem necessitar de ser punida pela sua imprudência. Talvez, ela também pudesse voltar a sentir-se completa.

Acabou por fechar os olhos e adormecer, sonhando com o corvo Tom, a borboleta Ginny de asas escarlates e a borboleta Harry de asas brancas. E, horas mais tarde, acordou com um sorriso no rosto, certa de que também ela teria um final feliz.

* * *

**N/a: **Presente de aniversário (atrasado) para a Francisca. Sweet 18!

Também foi escrita para o Projecto Pandora 2.0 da Secção Gin'n'Tonic do 6 V.

Btw, sobre a fic: é ligeiramente diferente do que costumo escrever, não tem aquele tom mais insano, mas é preciso inovar na abordagem ao ship xD

Se acharem que vale a pena, review :D


End file.
